The League of Abstraction
Abreviated to LoA The Leauge of Abstracion is a WIP story written by Foutlet. It takes place in an alternate reality referred to as POS-1732, which stands for Posible Outcome Set number 1732. It is also the titular name of the Antagonistic organization that poses a threat to the Reality of Kingdom Hearts as we know it. League Policy The League of abstraction is open to all rational life forms be they a benevolent Nobody or a Whole person. In order to join the League you must take a variety of aptitude tests which are used to determine your department, rank, and position. After signing legally binding enchanted contracts, you are officaly a member of the League. The Primary Council These are founding members of the Leauge and are in charge. Being those who have heard the most but seen the least, they work very closely with leaders of the departments. The Department of Abstract Cosmology Responsible for measuring the properties of worlds and for collecting general geographic information about the environment. They are able to use mathematical formulae to determine the location of world Keyholes. they are also burdend with the monumentuos task of calculating with physics and determining exactly how to accomplish the Leauges bizzar goals. as well as building mindnumbingly conspicuos devices desighned to do this. Priorites #Secure KH1 #Secure KH2 #Analyze globular ratios of newly discovered Worlds. #Begin surveying of newly discoverd world. #Completely secure the realm of Twilight and begin the extraction of KH2 #Research methods of restoring lost worlds. The Department of Abstract Anatomy and Ecology Responible for researching abnormal life-forms such as Heartless and Nobodies. They are responsible for categorizing detailed information about different kinds of heartless, as well as preforming experiments involving their creation, restoration, and evolution. Priority activities -- Heartless study subdepartment #Research more efficient Heartless control methods. #Catalouge the heartless population of the newly discoverd world. #Continue Heartless selective breeding and emblem engineering programs. Priortiy activities -- Nobody studies subdepartment #Finish production of the new Riku Replica so that Ansem will have a host when he reapears. #Develop a sample of pure "illusion" with the help of Xahno so that we can breed Illusion based Nobodies. #Establish a standardized "Realism" scale #Continue Experiments regarding Nobody Restoration #Develop ways to trigger the reformation of Nobodies #Continue to experiment with the biology of the creeper in an attempt to create new combat shapes. The Department of Diplomacy and Logistics This department does all of the lobbying for the League, they are the ones who find new members and subjects. they are the ones who do the politicol and sometimes leagl work for the leauge. the leader of this department Phenoix Left has maintained his humanity artificialy through the science of the League, had he not he would have been turned into a heartless/Nobody combo years ago. Priorites #Enhance Gummi armadas. #Seek out new members. #Seek out new subjects. #Develop safer ways to use the coridors of darkness. The Department of Resource Management opperated mostly by moogles this is the beating heart of the Leauge wich pumps life giving resources to other departments. they are responsible for the funding of projects and missions. members of special operations turn in all treasures, and munny found durring there mission, in return the department is able to supply them with usable items and other equipment. the leader of this department Mr.Ward has discoverd a way to convert darkness into munny and has been developing ways to utilize this proprety. Priorites #Synthesis #Budget # compensate Vector Gray #Payroll The Department of Weapon Studies The people who study the propreties of keyblades as well as there aplication. they are currently trying to obtain a key blade from all 3 realms, the extream danger of such a task is what led to the creation of the special operations sub-department wich employs an eliete team of specialists to carry out high risk missions. this team is then supported by the parrent department and are the first to reap the fruits of theire research. the leader of this department is Smith Lock Priorites of Weapons Research #Create a weapon worthy of being used by the Riku Replica-AH2 done. weapons have been geared and the, oblivion battle axe, and the heartbreakers scythe have been forged and geared. #Artificialy forge a keyblade #Attempt to preform Keyblade resynthesis #Give the combat propreties of keyblades to other weapons #Continue developing the modular nature of the Gear system # develop drive armor Priorites of Special Operations #Infilitrate and secure Castle Oblivion #Obtain combat data on the Deniziens of the Radiant Garden. acheivements the goals that the Leauge has acheived Opening a secondary base of operations Upon the demise of Xemnas and Organization XIII the department of diplomacy and logistics immediately moved in and Quietly assumed control of the World that Never was, and all the lesser Nobodys who were left without a leader. The castle was cleaned out and redecorated for Their purposes. The aquisition of Xehanort's Equipment Special ops, working in conjuntion with several lesser Nobodys, were able to infilitrate the Raidiant garden using the world terminus at The end of the world, and obtained the lab equipment used in Xehanort's Experiments, the equipment was immediatley moved to primary headquaters for analysis and reverse engineering. the Creation of a Stable hybrid Heartless the project Revoidon was a complete sucess. an entity who feeds on souls and is resistant to light and darkness, just happend to be the propreties of a Hybrid Heartless. this gave them a perfect weapon to use against powerful Rogue Nobodies. it is also because of Revoidon that they were able to get there next objective. the creation of a safe and rellaible way to summon and control Heartless by replicateing the propreties of Revoidons Heart and the different pitches of his voice they were able to create a portable device that allows the user to summoun a wide variety of heartless. the conquest of Twighlight Town because the organization and roxas were no more it was, very easy to asssume control of Twilight town, it has proven to be an excellent and ideal source of test subjects. they no longer have to kidnap people from different realms, instead they can pick anyone they want from the streets, and no one can resist. however there was one minor error, the sorserer Yen Sid was not interested in joining them and escaped, special operations have been deployed to hunt him down before he can alert the world of light. Capture Yen Sid Special ops were ubable to capture him because of a technicahl error. the mercenary Vector Gray was contacted by the department of logistics and was willing to do the job in exchange for our intelligence reports regarding King micky. the mission was acomplished with efficiant speed. however durring Vector Grays breifing, Revoidon escaped from his cell and in his rampage made contact and comunicated with vector regarding his sisters heartless. vector reacted violently to Revoidon and with the help of Elize was able to subdue him. he will be compensated for the delays. known members Councill members Eos Ild Department of abstact anatomy and physiology Dr. Cydr Xahno Products Revoidon Riku Replica-AH2 special operations Silver commander CT Dioan Dark Tamer Elize Goals Short-term goals *Obtain Castle oblivion Long Term goals (public) These are the League's long term goals as advertised. *To perform experiments regarding the restoration of Nobodies. *To study the links between worlds to develop safer methods of interworld Transportation. Long Term goals (secret) *Eliminate or restore all Abnormal entities. *Seize control of every world of every Realm. *Bring all worlds and Realms into one and Maintain its exisistance. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732